If Only For a Moment
by screamfan96
Summary: This is my first fanfiction piece! It's not all that good, and it's fairly short...but it was fun to write.  Sometimes, there's just nothing better than a little Dramione angst, wouldn't you agree?


I was sitting on the floor of the library, leaning against one of the many shelves in the Reference Section, my nose buried in a book. I knew it was getting late and that I should get to bed soon, but a strange feeling compelled me to stay. It must be how intriguing this book was…

Just then, a moving figure caught the corner of my eye. Before I had a chance to see if I knew who it was, he had already sat down next to me, leaning against the bookshelf. It was then I realized who it was, his eyes riveted on me.

I stared at him, surprised, my mouth forming an "_O_." My eyes roamed around for a second before meeting his again. "What are you doing in here?" My voice came out harsher than it should have.

"I knew I could find you here," he murmured, his gray eyes dark and intense.

I sighed, glancing around quickly before turning back towards him. "Okay, look. I really can't be seen…with you…right now."

"Well, maybe I could come back at a more appropriate time, then?" he spoke softly, leaning in closer.

I sucked in a sharp breath, his face mere inches from mine. "N-no," I stuttered hopelessly, "I don't think that would be such a good idea." I looked around again, a feeling a paranoia making me jumpy—or was it his being so close? "I really can't talk right now, really, so—"

"Then let's not talk," he purred before cupping my face roughly and pulling me to him in what was supposed to be a passionate kiss. I felt his lips moving over mine, and I sat there for a moment, stunned. This couldn't be happening; me, in the library, kissing _Draco_? I must be out of my senses! I tried to break away, needing to clear to my head.

He was merciless, however, barely giving me enough time to gasp for air before he grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards him once again, his mouth capturing mine for another greedy kiss. His tongue slithered skillfully into my mouth. Shocked, my eyes shot open and locked with his…and then it happened.

Explosions, or fireworks, or whatever you want to call it, I was left breathless by the waves of emotion that had just begun to course through my veins. I wanted Draco. There was no denying it. Merlin, but how I wanted him.

Throwing myself against him, I kissed him back fiercely and pressed myself against him, knocking a few books off the shelf in the process. His hands found my hair, his fingers running through my embarrassingly bushy trap.

He pulled away, and for a moment I was convinced that he was going to tell me that his fingers had gotten stuck, and that he needed help untangling them. I braced myself, mortified, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"I've always loved your hair" he whispered instead, as if reading my thoughts, his breath fanning my face.

I took in a deep breath, relieved, the smell of freshly mown grass and new parchment filling my nostrils…I suddenly had a brief flash in my mind of what Professor Slughorn had said earlier in class: "_Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room..."_

Realization, then humiliation, and finally loathing swirled around in my head. I broke away from the kiss, fighting it with every ounce of strength I had.

I choked out, "You…and….and Amortentia…on your _tongue_?" I shoved him away, disgusted.

"Get away from me," I whispered throatily, grabbing the first book I saw and opening it in my lap. Now I looked just as I had before he'd found me, instead this time I stared at the pages, unable to read a single word, my mind fighting against what my heart was shrieking at me. Without saying anything, he hoisted himself up slowly and stood over me for a second, motionless.

I fought against the potion, willing myself not to look up, to fall under his spell. Right when I thought I had myself under control, he placed a hand on the back of my head. I shuddered, frozen on the spot. I don't know what I thought he was going to do, but I was completely taken aback when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut.

"I just wanted to know how it felt to be loved by you, even if for the briefest moment," he whispered thickly. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I squeezed them shut even tighter, my lips quivering. And just like that, he was striding away as quickly and quietly as he had appeared, leaving me alone again. Feeling my face crumble, I tried to suck in a shaky breath.

It was then I realized that, for a second, I had forgotten how to breathe.


End file.
